


Headache

by Glitched_Fox



Series: Overthinking [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, iiiii. got nothing, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: Despite Rewind and Brainstorm's... er,strainedrelationship, Brainstorm is kind enough to let Rewind wait out a headache in his lab. Chromedome arrives to retrieve his conjunx.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Overthinking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, really short ficlet thing? Kinda old, but I never posted it 'cause there's supposed to be a fic that comes before it to explain Rewind's thoughts on Brainstorm but. Now I'm just saying screw it and posting this anyway,

Chromedome knocked- more to announce his presence than ask to be allowed in- before entering Brainstorm’s… lab. He paused, giving his optics a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. “Hey, Stormy, what’s up with the lights?”

“Well,” Brainstorm commented, twirling between desks, picking up various bits and pieces and latching them together as he moved, “they’re off, for one.”

Chromedome ex-vented. Really, what other response would Brainstorm have given? “Alright. Do you happen to know where Rewind is?”

“Yes, actually!”

Huh. “That's a new one.”

“Indeed!”

Beat. “...Well, where is he?”

“Oh, y'know. Back there.” He motioned behind himself to a corner. “Might see his camera light if you squint.” 

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any further explanation out of the flier, Chromedome shrugged as he resigned himself to investigating on his own. He flicked Brainstorm's wing playfully as he ducked past, jumping out of the way before he could retaliate.

Chromedome let the playfulness fade as he kneeled beside the desk in the corner. If he was right… “Rewind?” He kept his voice soft, gentle. “You down there?”

There was a hum in response. Rewind shifted, illuminated only by the glow of Chromedome’s visor. 

“You, uh, doing alright?”

“Head hurts,” Rewind groaned. 

“Information rush?”

“Mmm.”

“Wanna go back to the hab suite? You can keep your optics offline. And your audials, if you want. I'll carry you.”

“Please.”

Without further prompting, Chromedome gently pulled Rewind from under the desk and gathered him in his arms (with only minor whimpering and protesting from the minibot). Brainstorm nodded to them as they left, most of his attention focused on the weapon beneath his hands. Chromedome had the courtesy to switch the lights on as he exited.

He took a moment to turn off the lights of their hab suite before he set Rewind down gently on his berth. “Okay, love, we're here.” 

As Chromedome started to pull away, Rewind grabbed his arm. “Don't leave me,” he whined. Chromedome frowned under his mouthplate.

“I have to work, sweetspark.”

“Nooo. Stay with me.” He attempted to sit up enough to press his helm against Chromedome's, but fell back with a stifled cry of pain.

“Rewind, if it's that bad maybe I should take you to Ratchet.” 

“Nuh-uh. ‘M not moving.”

With a sigh, Chromedome laid down beside Rewind- the berth was just big enough to fit both of them when they cuddled up like this. “Don't worry, my love, I won't leave you if Ultra Magnus tries to drag me to my shift himself.”

Rewind giggled at that, resting his aching helm again Chromedome's chest.

“However,” Chromedome continued, “if you don't feel any better by morning I'm taking you to the medbay.”

“Fair ‘nuff,” Rewind slurred.

“Now, get some recharge, Rewind. I won't let anything happen to you.”

* * *

“Mornin’, Rewind! Nice to see you're feeling better.”

Rewind hummed in response, barely looking up as Brainstorm shoved a cube of (rather low-grade) energon into the minibot’s hands. “Thanks.”

“I mean, I'm standing right here. Might as well.” The flier retrieved another cube from the energon filter before stepping over to the table Rewind was sitting at. He flipped the chair around backwards, before he sat on it, crossing his arms on the back of the chair. As if he didn’t want to lean against his back kibble- but, of course he wouldn’t. Fliers were more delicate, more sensitive than other frames. Of course a flier would sit on a typical chair backwards to avoid leaning on their kibble.

Rewind wasn’t sure how he’d never noticed that Brainstorm did that before. 

The archivist tried to avert his gaze as Brainstorm’s mouthplate popped off with a muted click, but couldn’t help but spare a glance. He _had_ to know. (He always had to know.)

The Decepticon symbol that once adorned the inner side wasn’t visible as Brainstorm set down the piece of metal. Had it been painted over? Had Brainstorm simply removed the “hidden” panel that Rodimus had broken? Rewind wasn’t sure, but he decided to take it at face value, if just to temporarily satisfy his curious processor. “I, uh.” The cyan mech looked up as Rewind started to talk. The minibot looked away, words coming out in one ex-vent. “Thank you for letting me hide in your lab yesterday.”

Brainstorm _smiled_. Warmly, even. “Of course. You needed help and I helped you by letting you chill until Chromedome came by. That’s what friends do.” Pause.

Friends?

Brainstorm’s smile faltered when Rewind didn’t respond, staring into his cube. “Rewind? We, uh. _Are_ friends, right?”

Rewind hesitated a moment longer, thinking that over. “Friends…” He ex-vented, leaning back in his chair. “Y’know, Brainstorm? I’m starting to think we actually are.”

Brainstorm grinned again, downing the rest of his cube. Rewind couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
